For Certain Consequences
by PhantomCreator
Summary: -RE-EDITED!- What would've happened if Randy become something evil while under the Sorcerer's power? Now he is scared and filled to the brim with guilt of nearly killing his best friend. -This has been re-written! T for Angst. One shot.


_This can't be happening._

Randy watched himself battle Evil Julian. He was winning. But he was terrified. He terrified himself. He witnessed it as he took control of the Sorcerer's Orb, the electric green aura and lightening flickered and cackled with life in his hand. Wait, his hand..?

Randy looked down on himself, he was in the hole they had fought down in, he looked at one palm. He tried to talk, but no sound came to his vocal cords. Then he panicked that he couldn't talk. But then rocks came falling and tumbling down and he instinctively covered his head from being hit, only to see the rocks just faze through him. After they settled, he continued to watch the battle unfold.

"No! STOP! NO MORE!" Evil Julian pleaded, in excruciating pain, and trying to hold on to the walls of the tunnel with his metal claws.

The power of the Orb connected to his chest and the Ninja brought him closer. Randy's eyes widened in pure horror; he saw his eyes glow a deadly bright green, instead of the deep blue he knew he had his whole life. They were lifeless, emotionless;

 **Dead**.

Ninja brought Julian closer arching his arm further back,

"No, _more_..So much MORE!" Ninja declared, voice full of an obsessive taunt, it made Randy send chills down his arms and spine.

"With this, I am even more powerful than the Sorcerer!" He laughed.

"You can't do that!" Randy desperately shouted to get his attention, but the scene changed in a flash.

Now Evil Julian and Howard..were standing next to each other. A surge of terror and panic went into Randy's stomach and brain immediately seeing the risk and danger that was about to occur and threaten his best friend.

"Howard, you gotta run!" Randy screamed, although he knew he couldn't hear him.

But, as soon as he did, Howard directed his attention to where Randy was, but his eyes didn't meet, a look of confusion and slight fear was shown. Howard said something, but to Randy it was inaudible, but he could easily make out one word from him;

"Cunningham?"

With Julian getting closer, and Howard was not paying attention, Julian was about to deliver a blow to the distracted friend. Then Randy saw Ninja jump out of the whole, with Orb in hand and eyes still glowing,

"Get a taste of this!" Randy watched him direct and swerve the string of electricity towards the two of them, and hitting both.

"NO!" Randy screamed, and he let his knees drop to the ground and his arms and shoulders slump in defeat.

He wanted to run to his injured friend, but couldn't.

 _This is a nightmare. Gotta be! I don't have anything or soda to wake me up this time. I gotta get the ball back!_

Despite the force not letting him get up, he managed, and making his thighs burn from pulling so much and looked for Howard, but the dust and smoke from the blast was making it hard to see. He did spot Julian's double on the ground, but of course made the best choice to not wake him up, he would not be able to fight back in this current state, the Ninja was out there, out of his mind and under the influence of dark magic.

"Howard!" Randy called, but nothing responded.

But a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in the dust. And a shadow formed and finally a full body appeared.

"He's gone, Ninja." He said coolly. The Ninja; Randy himself held the Orb in hand.

Randy said nothing but stood in fear of the once-hero before him.

"If Howard lived, he would've feared and hated you anyway. For being under control of the Sorcerer's power, and the Nomicon..have you turn in your mask and force mind-wipe."

Anger finally made its brew into Randy, he ran and tossed himself on the Ninja and slamming him to the ground, and unexpectedly didn't fight back, but stood and let himself be taken down. Randy almost gave a punch to the face, but stopped. The Orb was not in his hand anymore. Randy took off the mask. Ninja's eyes, or his eyes were red.

"This is what happens when you give into the power. A greater being than that of the Sorcerer." He smirked.

"Nomi-Randy?" He gasped, one of his legs lost his balance and he slumped on the ground from shock.

It took a moment for Randy to realize, a tear had gone down his face. So much rage and sorrow had overcome him and didn't realize he was crying.

Nomi- Randy stood up and brushed off the dirt and rubble, "You're finished. I will take over. I'm smarter than you, I will show the world what the Ninja is truly capable of." He smiled with a confident grin, eyes flashing red.

Something in the corner of Randy's peripheral version flashed. He looked, and there was the Nomicon, calling and begging for his attention.

"Nomicon! You gotta tell me how to destroy him again, I can't do it alone." He pleaded, and picked it up, immediately its pages opened and a flash of light took him in.

He yelled as he fell through dark clouds and rain. It hit his face harshly and giving him shivers and wetting his clothes. He landed on a boat and it appeared to be floating on a vast and stormy ocean. Randy held on to the sides trying not to fall out of it. For the first time he was actually frightened being in the Nomicon, he wondered, is this ocean...a symbolization of past Ninja's hearts? One that is shaken up just like a stormy ocean?

He saw the new sign hovering in the sky,

 **"A NINJA MUST NEVER GIVE INTO TAINTED TEMPTATION"**

A wave, a giant wave hounded the boat, water came crashing down and taking him under.

* * *

He gasped. He was finally awake. He looked at his alarm.

6 a.m.

He looked out his window, green lightening was flashing in the sky. It has been like that since yesterday when Cyborg Julian took the final Orb with him. He and Howard had discussed to go to the school later and warn the teachers and students to stay at home..wait...

"Howard! I gotta see if he's alright!" Randy was about to pull off his bed sheets when..His bedroom door slammed open,

"Ah, evil duty done and gone!" The overweight teenager, sighed in happy relief, "Also, hahaha..duty." He chuckled.

Howard looked up and saw Randy, a smile formed.

"Hey, morning! How 's it going, Cunningham?" He waved and moved in further into the room.

"Howard, you're not...?" Randy stuttered nervously.

"Not constipated anymore, if that's what you're asking." He raised a brow. He moved to the center of the room where he had a pile of McFist snacks on the floor.

"No, that's what I meant to say, you're not dead?" Randy climbed down his bunk bed.

"What? Dead? come on, I'm too bruce for death." He laughed.

"But..." Randy started, "Wait; this isn't one of those dreams I had months ago is it?"

"What dreams?" Howard took a sip of his drink, it made a loud slurp in the Styrofoam cup.

"You know, I was controlled by the Sorcerer's ball, almost shoobed up the school and almost put ourselves in danger?"

"Ah right,.. uh no it's not." He said honestly, he took another sip and watched the lightening outside flicker, making his brown eyes turn a hazelnut.

"Sorry about this." Randy bent down and touched his abdomen.

Howard spit out his drink and yelped in pain, and frowned.

"What was that for?! That HURT!" He winced.

"Yesterday, you were hit by the Ball's energy and you were unconscious. Remember? It left a bruise and burn-"

"Yeah yeah it did, so what about it?" Howard asked irritably.

"Well since that wound is there, I can confirm this isn't another dream, you're not another monster in disguise after the Ball, and you're alive." He smiled a little.

Howard put down his drink and cleared his throat, " _Randy_. There's...something I need to tell you."

Randy blinked and flinched at his sudden change in demeanor. Howard calling him by his first name was a rare thing. Very rare. And it meant business. Randy sat down in a pretzel position next to him.

"What's there to tell? I know I really shoobed up yesterday, I'm the one who needs to make up for it."

"I'm at fault too! Please don't say ' "I'm the hero, I'm gonna fix it all!"' Howard air quoted his phrase, "You don't need to take responsibility for everything, yeah you're the Ninja, but I've been there for you ever since. You don't have to shoulder every problem."

Still.

Doubt was eating at Randy's chest, he tried with all his might to not cry in front of his only friend and be called a crybaby. With a tear of sweat going down his temple he said slowly, "Howard...do you...hate..me?"

Howard turned his neck with a flinch, shocked by the sudden question.

"What the cheese makes you say that?"

"JUST answer me! If you hate me, or fear me I'll just end this friendship here and now and you'll never have to be at risk all the time or hurt ever again!" Randy bursted, putting his hands on his head and sat at his desk a few feet away.

Howard's mouth gaped open, confusion and hurt hosted his face.

"What is going on, Randy? Just...what in the world would make you say that?" Howard growled angrily.

"So you are angry, and hate me." Randy said flatly.

"I NEVER said that! Listen to yourself, I think Nomicon would be upset for you thinking like this. Don't make me shloop you in there." Howard tossed his half-eaten bag to the floor, annoyed.

"I don't understand what's going on in that head of yours, but I'm gonna cool off. Also, remember let's not go to school today, considering what happened." He pointed out, and walked out of the room.

Now Randy regretted all he said. He had to calm down. His mind was running on panic. He remembered he had made dumb choices based off panic before, like shlooping Debbie into the Nomicon at the last minute before he could stop her from exposing his identity. The best thing to do now was wait and think.

He felt better doing so in the Nomicon.

He pulled it out from under his bed sheets and went in, body feeling limp after the familiar flash of light consumed him. He now sat in a house, rain and lightening was flashing outside.

"Tell me what to do, like always." He whispered.

A color-drawn ninja sat on his legs upright. He held up a sheathed sword to his master in front of him. But the other man put one hand on it, indicating he was refusing to take it.

"You are pure of heart, you must not waver, do yourself a favor and never give up." Says the older man in front of the samurai.

The samurai sitting took back the sword, and bowed his head in acceptance.

Randy found himself sitting upright and Howard sitting on the bed next to him, reading the newspaper.

NORRISVILLE UNDER ATTACK FROM MONSTERS

"Hey um,...I'm sorry about earlier."

No response.

He looked at the clock. It was 8 a.m. Usually the time he and Howard were at school at this point, but it wasn't happening.

"Looks like what we were going to do has been taken care of." Howard said in a low tone.

"What has?"

"You know, warning the school to not...uh do school."

"Yeah." Randy felt somewhat relieved, at least kids would be away from where the Sorcerer's Seal was, but he the least of thier worries. Cyborg Julian was still out there and ready to unleash terror at any moment.

"Cunningham, I remember it."

Howard set down the paper and turned to face him,

"I had a dream. That you accidentally sent the Ball to destroy me."

Randy's eyes darkened, a pang of guilt struck and he looked away.

-"But know this, it wasn't your fault. You were doing what you had to do to protect. I'm not angry." He smiled.

"But...I tried to kill you. I'm no Ninja, Howard. I'm a monster."

"Monster? What the juice do you mean?" Howard said in a low tone, baffled.

"When I was fighting Julian, something happened to me. I felt..happy and overwhelmed from the Ball's power and it felt alright to use it. So I let it in. It was...,"

Randy looked at his palms,

" _So_ good. This power could protect me and everyone else. Everyone would stop calling me a shoob or wouldn't make fun of me anymore. But when I came to my senses and you were on the ground and didn't move, I.." His lips trembled.

"I'm scared, man. To be quite honest...Howard I've been scared since I started my job as Ninja. I just...never said anything. It took me awhile to grasp and finally realize; _I'm messed up_. So honkin messed up. I have to put a smile for everyone so they won't doubt me. All those times I yelled at Nomicon to give me more power and knowledge was me just being greedy and insecure. I can't do that anymore, its what led to what happened yesterday. It's why I fake positivity for you and sometimes I just wanna stay here and be normal for once."

Howard sighed, not knowing what to say. But then he smiled.

"I'm not dead. I'm alive. We're both alive and that's what matters."

Randy's eyes lit up, he glanced at him.

"So what if you're a little messed up? I mean, sweet cheese, you seen me? I uh," Howard paused a moment, "I went super genius and nearly sucked in the school into a black-hole, AND even I couldn't out-run the Sorcerer to keep the Tengu Stone from his icky paws. Then.."

Howard frowned but in teasingly sarcastic tone,

"-There's you releasing the dumb bird demon by accident and me bucking like a chicken, but hey I still forgive ya."

Without knowing it Randy was smiling and he started to chuckle and replay those events in his mind.

Howard punched his arm, hard.

"OW!" His blue eyes shrunk from the pain.

"I gotta knock some sense into ya somehow." Howard chuckled.

"Wait. Does this mean you and I...had the same dream?" Randy asked, rubbing his arm.

"Hmmm, sorta. I was trying to get the Ball back then you came out of the hole and then I blacked out," Howard thought, "I remember hearing you call my name, but I couldn't see you." He shrugged.

"I'm really, sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"Don't worrrrrry! I think you're forgetting the fact that..." Howard cut himself, and turned his head away and smacked himself, thus confusing Randy.

"Um, ..oh man I'm gonna regret saying this, Cunningham, you're not just a Ninja;...you're not just my best friend,...you're a _human being."_

Randy was silent...

"We..all make mistakes. But we work to overcome them be a better and more brucer person then the day before or..yeah I'm making no sense." Howard laughed nervously.

Randy processed every sound and word into his mind. He has never seen Howard so calm and empathetic before. It was new to him. Had he matured, or was the same goofball and impressionable person he'd known his whole life? As a Ninja, Howard at times got frustrated and hated when he chose his job over him, but this time he's not showing any of that remorse.

"Howard, are you really...Howard?" Randy put his hand over his forehead.

"Uh what're you doing?" Howard gave him a dry look.

"Nothing, making sure you're not sick or anything, maybe all that stuff from the Ball mightv'e shaken up your brain maybe?"

"Yeah, about that. I think some of it may have remained in my sister's system and mine. That's why I was in the bathroom for so long."

"Oh, thanks for the random TMI." Randy said sarcastically, then chuckled.

"But I think it was also the reason I had that dream. The Sorcerer is able to take one's fear and turn them into a monster, like, I don't know how to describe it...augh.."

"I think I know and understand. The energy read the fear in our hearts and made us have dreams. I think thats it." Randy finished.

"It's gonna take more than a stupid dream to defeat me and the Ninja." Howard laughed. "But if someone needs to apologize, it's me Cunningham. I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough to get the Ball back. I'm sorry for the times I hated you going Ninja. From now on, I'm going to work on not being as much as a jerk about it."

He patted his hand on Randy's shoulder.

Suddenly, it just went and left, all the fear and panic had melted away. He couldn't help himself, Randy gave him a hug, eyes closed and smiling.

"Uhh..."

He hugged tighter.

Howard sat stiff and confused . But he embraced him back with one arm.

"Awkward, yes. But the bro needs it." He whispered to himself.

"I heard that."

"Counted on it."

"Thanks pal. I needed to hear it. Thanks for not giving up on me all this time. It's not your fault we both messed up."

He let go and noticed the Nomicon was flashing, he grabbed it and opened it.

"A Ninja must never give into tainted temptation." He read out loud.

Howard shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

"I think I do now. Earlier it was telling me I shouldn't lay down my sword yet. And I shouldn't let the Sorcerer's magic into my heart again."

"You're already awesome without its power, and with it it's just more lame."

"You have point there." Randy laughed.

He picked up his mask.

"Let's go find Julian."

End.


End file.
